June 19th 1975
by skagengiirl
Summary: It's an MS and SP. Oh, who's P? Well, wonder wonder, miracles miracles :


A/N1: I got this idea awhile ago. I had just watched an episode of Without a Trace and right after that I watched an episode of Glory Days. Then when I was about to go to sleep, I thought that it would be fun to make a fic where Sam finds her long lost twin. (: Let me know what you think.

A/N3: I changed Poppy's background.

Summary: This fic is based on a really crazy idea. It's set sometime after Sam confronted Martin with the drugs. Martin is at home zapping, when Sam calls. He ends his zapping on The WB, where Glory Days is on. He notices that one of characters looks exactly like Sam. That same night, he learns one of Sam's secrets…

**June 19th 1975**

He was flipping through the channels, trying to find something else than soap re-runs and old movies. He finally had a weekend off and there was nothing on. Typical! Suddenly the phone rang. He reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" He said, his eyes still focused on the TV and flipping through the channels.

"Hey, Martin. It's Samantha."

"Hey. Something wrong?" He asked, wondering why she was calling.

"No. I was just doing some paperwork and I noticed that I'm missing a file. I was wondering if you had it?"

Martin didn't answer. He had ended his zapping on The WB and was comparing the female actress to Sam. They looked so much alike.

"_-to the rhythm of your voice."_ A male character said.

"_So, Mike. Remember calling at two a.m. to tell me you were quitting your tedious life sapping job at the gazette in favor of becoming a professional dart-player?"_ The female character, who looked so much like Sam, said.

"Martin? Martin, are you there?" Sam asked, getting worried.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I got a little distracted."

"By what?"

"You."

"Huh?" Sam narrowed her eyebrows.

"Turn your TV on to The WB." He said. She did as she was told.

"_-we're hung-over. If you just got a point to make, then make it."_ A different male character said.

"_Okay. What you both need to do is take a contrary action. Do something completely unexpected-."_ The female character said.

_:FLASHBACK:_

"_Samantha. That was just something I had to do. I was a single mother and I couldn't take care of two newborn babies at the same time. When are you going to let this go?"_

"_Why didn't you just give both of us away? Then I wouldn't have had you as a mother and listen to all of your shit."_

"_I couldn't give both of you away. I didn't want to do that. Samantha, please. Just let that go and try to move on."_

"_I'm going to find her. Are you going to tell me her name?"_

"_I gave her the name Poppy Petal, but I doubt that the adoptive parents kept that name."_

"_Poppy Petal Spade? Hmm, doesn't really have a nice ring to it."_

_That night Samantha had run away to find her twin sister, but her mother and the police found her at a bus stop._

_:END FLASHBACK:_

"Samantha? Sam, are you there?" Martin asked.

"Yeah. I'm here. Umm, do you know what the actress' name is?"

"No, I was just zapping and I ended here." He looked in the TV-guide. "It says in the TV-guide that the title of the series is Glory Days. Hold on a minute and I'll look it up on the internet."

While she waited, she paid her attention to the TV. She could hear him tapping his fingers on the keyboard. After what felt like forever, but was probably just mere minutes, he talked again.

"I found her." He scrolled down. "Her name is Poppy Montgomery, but her birth name is Poppy Petal."

"Oh, my God." Sam said. She started rummaging through a box of pictures from her childhood.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Martin. I gotta go. I'll call you later." She said and hung up. She found the picture; she was looking for, in the bottom of the box. She looked at it. Two newborn baby twins being held in their mother's arms…

Martin hung up and looked at the phone and then at the TV, which was still turned on. Without thinking he grabbed his jacket and his keys and drove to Sam's apartment.

He knocked on her door and a few seconds later it was opened by a frantic Sam. Her hair was a mess and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a PJs top. He looked inside her apartment and found a pile of photos beside a box. He saw a small suitcase and a shoulder bag next to the door.

"Sam, what's going on?" He asked.

She sighed. "Come in." She said.

None of them said anything for a moment, but Martin really wanted an answer…

"Sam?" She looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She nodded and looked down again. Another few minutes passed with silence. "What's going on, Sam?"

She walked to the couch and reached down to take the picture of her and her twin from the coffee table. She looked at it, before showing it to Martin.

"This-" She pointed to one of the babies in the picture. "-is me. And this-" She pointed to the other baby in the picture. "-is my sister." She sat down and looked up at him. "My twin sister." Martin sat down next to her. "My mom put her up for adoption, because she couldn't handle two babies at the same time. She told me, that she gave her the name Poppy Petal Spade, but she didn't think that the adoptive parents kept it."

Martin looked at the bag by the door. "So, you're planning on going to California and find Poppy Montgomery?"

"Yes, I am." She said as she stood up and went into her bedroom to find a blouse.

On her way back to the living room, she was met by Martin in the doorway. "Mind if I come with you?"

She looked up at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You're going to need a second set of hands."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Martin." She said and walked passed him.

"Why not?" He turned around to watch her walk around the apartment, trying to remember where she put her laptop and her iPod. "Sam." She didn't stop rummaging around. He walked closer to her. "Sam!" He said loudly and grabbed her by the arms, stopping her. "Calm down."

She let out a breath; she didn't even know she was holding. She walked into Martin's open arms and sighed, slipping her arms around him. He put his arms around her and let one of his hands rest on her head. Martin kept thinking about how great it felt to have her in his arms again. And vice versa.

After a few minutes, she reluctantly let go and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Fine. If Jack says they can survive without us both, you can come with, but if he says otherwise, you're staying home."

"Okay." He said and followed her out of the apartment, smiling.

On their way out, Sam grabbed the photo of her and Poppy…

They walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Jack's office. When they entered, Jack looked up from some files, he was reading.

"Martin, Sam? What are you two doing here?" He asked.

Sam stepped closer to his desk while saying: "We came to ask you, if we could get another few days off." She sat down.

"Why do you need more days off?"

"Umm…" Sam thought about how to make a long story short.

Martin explained for her. "Do you know about the series called Glory Days?"

"I've heard of it. Why?"

"Well, the actress, who plays Ellie Sparks, seems to be Sam's twin sister, who Sam's mother gave up for adoption-."

"I want to find her and Martin offered to help." Sam continued.

Jack was shocked to find out that Sam had a twin, but didn't ask further. "How many days are we talking about here?"

"About three days." Sam said, looking at Martin. Martin looked at her and nodded.

"Well, I think we can manage without you for a few days. I hope you find her."

Sam stood up as she said: "Thanks."

Martin put his hand on the small of Sam's back and gave Jack a smile of his appreciation as they walked out. They drove to Martin's apartment, so that he could pack his things…

Samantha walked with him upstairs to his apartment. The place was still a mess. Was Tina's kid still sick?

"Are you sure, Tina didn't quit?" She asked.

"Her kid's still sick." He explained as he walked into his bedroom.

"And you didn't think about cleaning this place up, since you had a weekend off?"

"I didn't feel like cleaning." He yelled from the bedroom.

Sam smiled, thinking he was acting like a teenager…

"TAXI!" They both screamed as they walked out of the airport and they saw a cab driving up to the curb.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Ritz Carlton." Martin answered. Sam looked at him. "What?" He said.

"What do you mean 'what'? You know, I can't afford a room at the Ritz."

"Don't worry. My dad's good friends with the owner." He smiled.

"You just have all the connections, don't you?" She smiled. He shrugged.

"Hello and welcome to the Ritz Carlton. How can I be at your service?" A guy, with a British accent, said.

"There should be a reservation under the name Fitzgerald."

Right then a man – mid fifties – stuck his head out of his office. "Martin Fitzgerald, what brings you here?" The man said, with a heavy French accent.

"Just a little investigation." He said.

"Oh, I see you have a little lady-friend with you."

"Uh, she's not my lady-friend." _Not anymore,_ he thought to himself. "This is special agent Samantha Spade. My partner."

"Ah. But your father did not tell me about someone coming with you and we are fully booked. So, you're going to have to settle with one king-size bed."

Martin looked at Sam, who looked back at him. "Is that okay?" He asked, knowing Sam would feel a little awkward with sharing a bed with him.

"Sure, if that's all we can get." Sam said.

The owner smiled. "Good."

When they entered the room, Martin wasn't surprised, but Sam was. She stopped dead in her tracks by how beautiful the room was. One king-size bed against one of the walls, glass-doors - which led out onto a balcony -, a closet and a door to the bathroom.

Sam put her shoulder bag on the floor and walked out onto the balcony. Martin watched her from inside. He gave the bellboy a tip and closed the door after him. He walked out to join Sam.

"You were pretty quiet on the flight over here." He said and stood beside her.

"I have a lot on my mind." She said. "And I also didn't have much to say."

"That's understandable."

They stood in silence for a really long time, watching the sun go down behind L.A.'s skyscrapers. When the sky was turning into a beautiful indigo sky, Martin started to say something, but Sam interrupted…

"Well, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said. "Goodnight."

As she had said this she immediately thought back to one of the many nights they spent at her place last year. And without thinking, she leant up and gave him a short kiss.

She quickly pulled away. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, Martin. This just reminded me so much of last year, and… I'm sorry." She said and walked inside.

When she got out of the bathroom in her sweats and tight tee, Martin was leaning against the trim by the bathroom-door. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Samantha was clearly surprised, but soon after responded to the kiss and let her arms rest on his shoulders.

They pulled away. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, before connecting their lips in another kiss.

This kiss was a long, passionate kiss filled with longing. They finally pulled away and Sam was trying to catch her breath. At the same time she was trying to recover from the shock.

"So, uhh…" She paused. "Does this mean…?" She stopped and searched his eyes for answers.

He kissed her yet again. But this kiss was short and sweet instead of long, passionate and filled with longing. They pulled away.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She said, smiling. They kissed again…

Sam woke up next morning, feeling Martin's arms around her. She smiled, remembering the night before. She turned around and was immediately met by Martin's blue eyes.

He smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." He said.

She blushed. "Good morning." She smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great. You?"

"Wonderful! Better than I have for months."

"Since when?"

"Since…" She looked away from his eyes, but looked into them again after a few seconds. "Since everything went wrong between us."

"Well, everything is fine now."

"Thanks to our long talk last night."

"And you kissing me goodnight." She laughed a little. They were silent for a while, before Martin said: "So, we're going to be looking for your sister today. How do you feel?" He was hoping she would be honest to him. She had been the night before, so why shouldn't she be now?

"Well, it feels a little weird that I'm looking for someone who looks exactly like me. I've known about her for a long time, so I don't understand why it's so weird."

"Maybe it's because you haven't seen her and grown up with her."

"Mmm, maybe."

_Knock knock_

Sam stood up from the chair and walked to the door. She opened and in stepped a man rolling a table cart – with breakfast on, while he said:

"Room service."

"Martin!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah?" Martin yelled from the bathroom.

"Did you order room service?"

He stepped out, while drying his hair with a towel. "No, I didn't." He said and looked at the table cart.

"It's on the manager." The guy said. "He's in a very good mood today."

"Oh. Thank you."

Martin tipped the waiter, closed the door after him and turned to Sam. "Well, I guess we can cross the idea of eating breakfast in town."

"Yeah. Well, this looks delicious and I'm starving."

"Let's eat, then." He smiled.

"You ready to go in?" Martin asked, as they stood outside of Universal Studios.

"Poppy! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Who's this?" A guy said when he saw Sam and Martin.

They showed their badges. "Special agent Spade and Fitzgerald. We're looking for Poppy Montgomery."

"Okay. I know, you're starring in a new FBI film, but do you have to do that?"

Martin and Sam looked at each other. "We're actual agents from New York. We're looking for Poppy Montgomery. She's my sister."

"For real? May I see those badges again?" The guy asked. They showed him the badges. "Samantha Spade, huh?" He shook his head. "Pity."

They closed their badges. "Say that to my mom. So, do you know where we can find Ms. Montgomery?"

"No. I called her at home, and she's not answering."

"Where does she live?" Martin asked.

He gave them her address. "So, how do I know that you're not her evil psycho twin?"

"How can we convince you?" Sam asked.

"Let me run your names."

"Fine, but make it quick." Sam said.

The guy was on his way back to the entrance of the Universal Studios, when he saw Poppy by the entrance of the studio where they were shooting the FBI-film.

"Okay, so you're cleared." He said, thinking it was Sam. "Hey, where's your partner?"

"He's right over there." Poppy said and pointed to the actor who was playing her partner in the film.

"Oh. Poppy?"

"Yes."

"You're late."

"I know. They held me behind by the east entrance, because they thought I was already inside."

"I'll be right back." He said and walked with hurried steps out to the west entrance. "Okay, so you're cleared and Poppy has arrived. She was being held behind by the east entrance, because they thought she was already inside."

Sam just stared into the air. "Okay. Thank you." Martin said.

"Are you going to come in and talk to her, or…?"

"Umm, just go inside. I think she needs a little time to breathe." Martin said. The guy left. Martin found a bench nearby and they sat down. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I don't know." She paused, taking a deep breath. "This should be easy. It's just walk in there, say hi. Tell her the truth, unless she knows she's adopted. In case she does, tell her who I am. Then either bye or see you later. It should be as easy as that."

"It's harder than you might think it would be, Sam."

Sam sighed and looked at Martin. "Do you think it was a stupid idea to come here?"

"No." Sam smiled, knowing what he wanted to say next. "Because if we didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me last night."

She chuckled. He kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her shoulder. They leaned back on the bench. Suddenly they saw a blond-haired women walking towards them. Well, not directly towards them. She was headed to the magazine-stand a few meters from the bench. She didn't notice Martin and Sam, but they noticed her and who it was. Poppy Montgomery. When she turned around to walk back to the studio, she stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw her 'identical stranger' sitting on the bench in front of her.

With the help of a deep breath and Martin's reassuring hand holding hers, Sam stood up - with Martin in her heels - and approached Poppy. "Poppy Montgomery?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm uhh… We're Special Agents Samantha Spade and Martin Fitzgerald from the FBI's Missing Persons Unit in New York." Sam said.

"I'm missing?"

"No. Well, yes. For me you have been."

"Sorry?"

"The same night my mother gave birth to me, she also gave birth to another baby. She gave that baby the name Poppy Petal Spade and put her up for adoption. I don't know, if you're adopted-."

"I'm not." Poppy said. Sam looked to the ground. "But I've been traveling from orphanage to foster care to orphanage practically my entire childhood. After I turned sixteen I tried to search for my family, but I searched for families with the last name Montgomery in Australia. So, when I couldn't find them, I gave up and moved to Florida."

Sam took a minute to take that in. "Would you believe me if I said, that we could be twins?"

"Well, I'm standing here before a woman who looks exactly like me and I don't believe that your double is walking around somewhere. But… I don't know."

"Poppy, get your butt in here! We're ready for your scene!" A woman yelled from across the street.

"In a minute!" Poppy said, not taking her eyes off of Sam.

"No, now!" The woman yelled. Poppy sighed.

"You know what? It's okay. Umm, we'll just go." Sam said as she grabbed Martin's hand and turned to leave.

"Whoa, wait." Said Poppy and went after them. "Where are you staying?"

"The Ritz Carlton, room 354."

"Poppy!" The woman yelled.

"Okay. I should be off around seven and I'll be there around then, okay?" Poppy said as she started walking backwards towards the studio.

"Okay."

Sam turned and was out of breath by the shock that she just had a conversation with her twin. She turned again and saw her twin running the rest of the way to the studio….

"So, Sam?" Martin yelled.

"Yeah?" Sam yelled from the bathroom, where she was getting ready for the dinner with Poppy. Poppy had called the hotel and asked for her and they scheduled to have dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

"Do you want me to come with you, or do you want to do it alone?" He asked and walked to the entrance of the bathroom.

He looked at her getting ready. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on that day and the outfit she had chosen to wear for dinner was lying on the sink table. It was a pair of dark-blue jeans, a red silk top and a black suit jacket.

"I think this is something I should do on my own. But thank you. And thank you for coming with me and being there for me." She said as she reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Anytime." He said and put his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her again.

She pulled away reluctantly. "As much as I love this, I really have to get finished."

"Okay." He said and leaned down to give her another quick kiss. He pulled away and stood in the doorway watching her, admiring her.

Sam smiled blushing as she continued on with straightening her hair. When she was finished applying make-up, she took off her clothes and put the chosen outfit on. When she emerged from the bathroom, Martin was amazed by how beautiful she looked. She always looked great, but this was more than great. A knock on the door pulled him out of the reverie. Sam opened and in stepped a waiter rolling a table cart with two dishes – which were covered – and an ice-cream cake on.

"Room service." He said. Martin stood up and tipped the waiter. "Thank you, sir. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you." He said.

"Well, I'd better go." Sam said.

Martin took her in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "You look great."

She leaned up and kissed him shortly. "Thank you." She smiled. She looked at the table cart and somehow felt bad that he was going to eat alone. "I suddenly feel bad that you're eating alone."

"Nah, that's okay. I understand that you want to be alone to talk to your…"  
"Sister?" She finished for him. "Well, thank you. And I'll see you later." She leaned up and kissed him again. "Bye." She walked to the door. "Enjoy your dinner." She said and walked out.

"Hi. There should be a reservation under Montgomery." Sam said.

"Yes. And your sister has already arrived." The waiter said and motioned for a table in the corner by the window.

Sam looked at Poppy. "Thank you." She smiled.

She walked to the table and when Poppy saw her, she stood up. They were both feeling nervous, and didn't really know if they should hug or shake hands. They decided to just shake hands.

"Hi." Poppy said and sat down.

"Hi." Sam said and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence, Poppy decided to break it. "Why now?" She said. "Why didn't you come to find me sooner?"

"When I was fifteen, I found out about you and I had a huge fight with mom about her putting you up for adoption. That night I ran away to find you, but mom and the police found me at a bus stop and I never got any further. Then yesterday my… Martin saw you in an old rerun of Glory Days and I just really wanted to find you."

Another few minutes passed in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. They just sat there in silence, looking at each other. They didn't know how to deal with it.

The thing with Sam going to California to find her long lost twin was spontaneous. And she didn't really think about it. She just did it.

And Poppy was even more confused. When she went from orphanage to foster care to orphanage, she knew she had a family somewhere. But a twin? She just couldn't believe it. Neither one of them could…

"Earlier, when we met, you said you were looking for people named Montgomery, and only in Australia. Why Australia? Were you told your family was from there, or…?" Sam asked.

"There was a couple in Australia who was willing to adopt me. They came to pick me up and get all the paperwork done. And when we got to Australia, a psychiatrist was going to follow us as a family. See how we clicked, if we were a match. Everything went fine, but one night they were on the way home from some friends' house and they died in a car accident. I grew up there and I was never told that I was originally from America – or that my last name was Spade. So I searched for my roots in Australia."

Sam put her coffee cup down and suddenly felt sad that Poppy never got to experience love from a real family. Even though there wasn't much love in Sam's childhood she knew her mother and older sister loved her.

"So, tell me. What are our parents like?" Poppy suddenly blurted out.

"I don't know, actually. I never got to know our father and I haven't seen mom since I ran away to get married to some guy she didn't like, when I was eighteen. I didn't even talk to her over the phone until about a year ago. But when I was young we got into fights all the time. One night I wanted to catch some lightening bugs, as I called them-." Sam smiled. "-so I wouldn't get to sleep in the dark again. We lived in a trailer park and I hated the dark. Just the thought of lying in the dark without being able to see, scared the crap out of me. Two teenagers and one parent living in one trailer just didn't work for me. But Bridget and mom got along fine. I was the rebel."

"Bridget?"

"Our older sister."

"We have another sister?"

"Uh huh. Actually I brought a picture of me and you at our birth and one of mom and Bridget." Sam showed her the pictures.

"How old is our sister?" Poppy asked.

Sam thought for a minute. "Umm… Almost thirty-three I think. She has a daughter, who's almost six years old."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Sam smiled.

"Do you have any children?" Sam's smile disappeared and became very silent. "Oh, did I cross a line I shouldn't have crossed?"

"No, you didn't. Umm… I don't have any kids. I was pregnant once, and when my husband found out, he freaked and beat me. When he left, I went to the hospital and they told me I lost the baby. They said, it might be difficult for me to make children again, but since then, I never trusted another man again." Sam said.

"Wow. Do you usually open up so much?"

"No, I don't. Someone I know did this to me. The only guy I can trust did that to me."

"A boyfriend?"

Sam smiled. "Since yesterday, yes."

"Oh, that guy who was with you at the studio?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name again?"

"Martin." Samantha said and smiled.

"I would like to meet him someday. I mean… properly. Maybe we could go on a double date?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Adam. Adam Kaufman. He's an actor, too. We met on set of a movie we did together about nine months ago."

"We would love to go on a double date with you and Adam. I'll just ask Martin about it, when I get upstairs."

"Okay. When are you going back to New York?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after."

"Well, maybe we could all go out for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah. That would be great." Poppy was about to say something, when Sam's cell rang. She looked at the screen. "Dammit." She looked at Poppy apologetic. "Sorry, I have to get this." Poppy nodded. "Hey, Viv. Please don't tell me there's a new case."

"_There is, but we can manage. Jack told me you went to L.A. to find your twin. How's that going?"_

"I'm actually sitting in the bar having a cup of coffee with her."

"_And here I am interrupting you two. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"_ Viv said, sounding more like a question.

"Uh, I don't think we are leaving before Monday. Can you manage without us until then?"

"_Yeah, sure. Off course. You were three on the team before, when Martin and I were on medical leave."_

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"_Right, sorry."_

"I'll see you Monday. Bye, Viv." Sam said and hung up. "Sorry. That was a colleague."

"Are you getting called back to work?"

"No. They could manage. News travels fast in the office, so she just called to see how it was going over here."

"Oh. Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah. We see her as our mother. She looks out us. She can tell when one of us isn't doing so well and she knows the signs if two agents have fallen in love." Sam smiled.

"Has she noticed that between you and Martin?"

"She did the first time. But I don't think she knows it now."

"Oh, right. Since you just got together last night." They both smiled.

They walked towards the entrance of the hotel. When they got there, they hugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said.

They pulled away. "Yeah. Goodnight." Poppy said.

"Goodnight." Sam said, smiling.

She opened the door and saw Martin lying in bed. His eyes were closed. She walked to his side and sat down. She brushed some hair from his forehead and stroked it. She smiled, before leaning down to kiss his temple. She sat there for a moment, before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She undressed and got on her pajama pants and one of Martin's t-shirts. She brushed her hair and re-entered the room. She walked to her side of the bed and got under the covers. She turned around to face Martin's back. She leaned over him and kissed his temple. She then turned back to her side and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Martin said, smiling from his side.

Sam turned around startled. "I thought you were asleep."

He turned around. "No, I couldn't sleep. How did it go with Poppy?"

"Good. Really good. She actually suggested that we could meet for breakfast tomorrow. On a double date."

"Sure. What time?"

"Ten o'clock down in the restaurant."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Sam smiled, and suddenly sat up. "God, I'm starving."

"Didn't you just eat dinner?" Martin asked, sitting up.

"No. Neither of us did. We couldn't eat, so we decided to just get some coffee in the bar."

"You want to order some room service?" Sam looked at him. "I'm also a little hungry."

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Umm… Truth.

"Okay, umm…" Sam spent a minute to think what the question should be. "Are you glad that we came here?" She said as she dipped a strawberry in a bowl of whipped cream and took a bite.

"Sam. Off course I am."

Sam shrugged, smiling. "Just asking. I couldn't find a question."

"Okay." Martin said, and leaned over t kiss Sam, but she shoved the rest of the strawberry in his mouth.

She smiled. "My turn."

Martin swallowed the strawberry. "You sound so eager." He said and sat up straight. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okaay." He said, and tried to think of a question. "Do you love me?" He looked straight in her eyes.

Sam looked up into his eyes. Shock was written in both her eyes. "Man, I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said and gave Martin a quick peck on his lips and lay down under the covers. She closed her eyes.

Martin put the plates over on the table cart and lay down under the covers himself. He wondered why Sam didn't answer his question. Yes or no? He decided to talk more about it tomorrow. He closed his eyes.

Sam opened her eyes. "Yes." She simply said.

Martin opened his eyes, turned around and lay an arm around her. He kissed her head and she took his hand and entwined it with hers…

:THE END:

Hope you liked it! (:

A/N3: Okay, so I've never been to Hollywood and not Universal Studios, so I don't know if there are two entrances to the Universal Studios. I just had to use that to make a little sense in why Poppy was late. And I don't know if there's a magazine-stand or a bench nearby.

A/N4: You all probably think that you can't get out of breath by a shock, but you can. Believe me, I'm speaking of experience.


End file.
